As is known, vending machines for packaged food products, such as snacks, soft drinks, etc., normally comprise a casing housing the food products to be dispensed; and a reading/identification device which, when a food product is requested by the user, is designed to read and identify data in a user memory key/card.
The front panel of the casing normally has a contoured slot, in which the user inserts a memory key and/or card; and the reading device comprises a reader housed entirely inside the casing, facing the slot in the casing.
More specifically, the reader has an opening for receiving an end portion of the memory key and/or card, and is fixed to the inner face of the front wall of the casing, with its opening aligned with the slot.
The reading device also normally comprises an electronic identification unit housed inside the casing and connected to the reader by an electric cable to receive the user data read by the reader.
A need is felt among vending machine manufacturers to simplify assembly and maintenance of reading devices of the above type.
Accordingly, one solution proposed is to fix the reader directly to the exposed outer face of the machine to enable fast assembly and/or maintenance. This solution, however, has several drawbacks: to begin with, fixing the reader to the outside of the casing obviously exposes the internal electronic circuits of the reader to contact with water/moisture or liquid foods accidentally spilled on the reader by the user.
In addition, wiring the external reader to the internal electronic identification unit calls for a through hole in the front wall of the casing, through which to thread the electric cable connecting the reader to the electronic identification unit. When assembling/servicing the reader, however, any sharp portions on the inner edge of the hole may damage the electric cable.